


Supernatural Fanfiction Meme: The Playlist

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction Meme Fanmix, Fanmix, Meme Soundtrack, Music, My First Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the playlist for my fanfiction meme that I posted a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Fanfiction Meme: The Playlist

Just in case you wanted a copy of any or all the songs that I used for my fanfiction meme (check it out if you haven't already. It's also on my Tumblr, Wattpad, Fanfiction, and Quotev accounts). The cover was made by me in GIMP. The fonts I used (Supernatural Knight and Smallville) belong to their respective owners, and the picture I found on iFunny belongs to that awesome person.

  1. Breaking Benjamin / Had Enough
  2. Corey Montieth / Jessie's Girl
  3. Michael Wandmacher / Buried Alive (Main Titles)
  4. Samantha Barks / On My Own
  5. Placebo / Running Up That Hill
  6. Lacuna Coil / Angel's Punishment
  7. Muse / Undisclosed Desires
  8. Skillet / Falling Inside The Black
  9. Smashing Pumpkins / The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning
  10. The Servant / Cells (instrumental)
  11. Nik Ammar / Diggin' My Own Grave
  12. AFI / Miss Murder
  13. Emily Browning / Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)
  14. Christy Carlson Romano / Could It Be
  15. Stellar Revival / The Crazy Ones
  16. Evanescence / Whisper
  17. Within Temptation / A Dangerous Mind
  18. Nelly Furtado / Promiscuous
  19. Hollywood Undead / Another Way Out
  20. Cab Calloway /Minnie the Moocher



[( LISTEN )](http://8tracks.com/ryankellysviperangel/supernatural-fanfiction-meme)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Return to Harmony Update:**  
>  The latest murder chapter for RTH is finished and ready to be posted. It swaps POVs around the middle of it, and it will be posted tomorrow. Currently workin' on chapter fourteen right now, and there's a reference in there that makes me giggle. Now I'm wondering what Dean'll sound like if he talks with an Irish accent...<3 I'm writing it as semi-terrible, but who knows? Hopefully, that reference'll cheer you up after the horror. Plus, we need at least a one chapter break between murders, huh?
> 
> Admittedly, I picked a good name for the murder chapter, considering the scene. As of right now, the whole fic's gonna be 20 chapters (counting the prologue and epilogue). It's gonna get angsty before going back to normal, and there's a slight chance angsty could come back in the epilogue. I'm not spoiling anything, though!


End file.
